Jueves
by marian00b
Summary: De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita Y me pongo a temblar.... one-shot S&S songfic de la Oreja de van gogh espero que les guste!


**JUEVES**

**Disclaimer****: **esta hermosa canción **(JUEVES)** no me pertenece, es exclusivamente de** La Oreja de Van Gogh.**

* * *

Despierto sobresaltada y miro el reloj. Me he quedado dormida, frunzo el ceño y salto de la cama.

Me baño y me visto tan aprisa como puedo, bajo las escaleras haciendo gran escándalo.

Corro por la calle hacia la estación del tren, viendo la hora en mi reloj, mi corazón late aprisa y ya lo siento en la sien, pero aun así acelero mi velocidad.

No puedo llegar tarde.

Inhalando todo el aire que puedo me detengo frente al tren, una sonrisa surca mi rostro al ver que no lo he perdido.

Respiro profundamente tratando de que mi corazón vuelva a su estado normal, cuando me he tranquilizado subo al tren y me siento en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Ahí sentado frente a mí se encuentra el mismo chico que toma el tren a esa hora.

Con el rostro serio mira por la ventana mientras el tren comienza a moverse.

Al verlo tan concentrado en sus pensamientos me tomo la libertad de mirarlo de frente, de analizar todos sus rasgos, su rostro bronceado, sus labios cincelados, sus cejas espesas, sus abundantes pestañas, su nariz recta, sus cabellos rebeldes, pero dejo al último sus ojos, porque podría ver sus ojos por siempre. Sus ojos ámbar, resultado de una combinación heterogénea, ya que se puede ver a la perfección como al centro tienen un color dorado, seguido de un tenue verde y un café claro.

Me quedo anonadada y por un momento me niego a parpadear, incluso a respirar, temiendo que esa hermosa visión desaparezca en cuanto lo haga.

De pronto un puñado de sentimientos nace en mí, melancolía, tristeza, envidia.

Seguramente tiene novia, seguramente ama a alguien y ese alguien lo ama a él. Me detengo un segundo a pensar que nadie nunca podría amarlo como yo lo haría.

Ese pensamiento me sorprende y me asusta al mismo tiempo. ¿Es posible que lo ame cuando ni siquiera conozco el sonido de su voz?

¡Cuán desesperada me siento! Quisiera tener el valor de hablarle. Pero, se muy bien que alguien como él nunca se interesaría en alguien como yo.

**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**

**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**

**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**

**Y preguntarte quién eres**

Mi vida se ha tornado patética, desde hace algunos meses, cuando lo conocí. Ahora todo lo que hago es pensar en él, soñar con él.

Nunca había experimentado lo que es tener un amor platónico, pero ahora se que él lo es para mi, mi amor puramente platónico.

**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas**

**Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita.**

**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**

**Se inundan mis pupilas.**

Me gustaría saber que soy alguien que lo podría conquistar, saber que soy tan bonita como para que se fije en mí, sentir que soy tan segura como para hablarle, sentir que soy tan agradable como para interesarle.

Pero heme aquí, tan insegura de mi misma que lo único que puedo hacer es verlo a lo lejos, pretendiendo que no lo conozco, que es solo un pasajero más, mientras que él se ha convertido en mi razón de levantarme cada mañana, solo para verlo por algunos minutos, para grabarlo en mi mente cada día y poder sobrevivir hasta que sea el día siguiente, cuando lo veo otra vez.

Salgó de mi ensueño cuando mis ojos se encuentran frente a frente con los suyos, aquellos que hacen latir a mi corazón desbocado, aquellos que me erizan la piel, a esos que amo con todo mí ser.

Este sería el momento de hablarle, de acercarme a él y saber que él lo es todo para mí, pero ese segundo pasa y mi inseguridad se hace presente una vez más.

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**

**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**

**Y me pongo a temblar**

Cierro los ojos pretendiendo que nuestro encuentro no significa nada para mí.

Mi cuerpo sin embargo reacciona por si mismo, vibra por si solo, por la emoción de haberme sentido más cerca de él que antes.

El tren se detiene y todos empiezan a bajar, sé que yo también me tengo que ir pero por un momento mi cuerpo se niega a separarse una vez más de mi adorado extraño, miro de reojo como se estira perezosamente y se pone de pie, entonces recupero el control sobre mí y salgo del tren con todos los demás.

Lo busco con la mirada y solo lo veo caminando, alejándose de mí.

Mi corazón se estruja, me duele su partida, pero mis ojos lo siguen buscando, húmedos, entre todas las personas en la estación.

Bajo la cabeza y reuniendo mis pocas fuerzas me obligo a mirar en dirección contraria, me obligo a continuar con mi vida, que cada vez pierde las fuerzas de continuar sin él.

**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**

**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**

**De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo**

**Va y viene el silencio.**

Así me encuentro otro día frente a él repitiendo el mismo ritual de todos los días, disfrutando que ha llegado mi anhelado momento, en el que me encuentro frente a él. En el que por este bello momento puedo pretender que estamos cerca, como quisiera estuviéramos.

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**

**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**

**Y me pongo a temblar.**

Quisiera pensar que él siente lo mismo, creer que su suspiro es porque esta esperando que ocurra algo, que nos conozcamos. Que las palabras fluyan de mi boca finalmente y sepa que yo siento lo mismo que él.

Me dejo llevar por este dulce pensamiento y sin saberlo dejo de contener mis deseos, y todo lo que he estado esperando hacer sale de mis labios, pronunciando al fin lo que repito una y otra vez en mi mente y mi corazón.

"Sha-o-ran"

**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**

**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**

**Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta**

**Y me quiero morir.**

La sangre se agolpa de pronto en mis mejillas, y avergonzada bajo mi mirada. Creerás que soy una estúpida, creer que te amo sin hablarte siquiera, desear que me ames por igual, o por lo menos que sepas que existo.

Me siento una ilusa al tener todavía esperanza de que este sea mi cuento de hadas, de saber que si existen los finales felices, de pensar que soy capaz de llamar tu atención.

"Sakura"

**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo**

**Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.**

**Cada mañana rechazo el directo**

**Y elijo este tren.**

Me siento flotar al oír finalmente tu voz, tanto tiempo esperando escucharla y ahora siento como si siempre la hubiera conocido.

Mi corazón se vuelve loco, no puedo creer que sepas mi nombre, no puedo creer que todas las esperanzas que tenía se hagan realidad con tan pocas palabras.

Tan solo han pasado un par de minutos y ya me siento diferente, siento como nuevas fuerzas nacen en mi ser estando tu junto a mí.

**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**

**Un día especial este once de marzo.**

**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel**

**Que apaga la luz.**

La sensación de tu mano envolviendo la mía, el calor de tu piel en contacto conmigo me emocionan y mi corazón se regocija como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Tantas ideas corren por mi mente, quiero gritar que te amo, quiero que sepan que soy feliz al fin solo y gracias a ti, pero también quiero quedarme callada, no quiero romper este fantástico hechizo que hace que estés tú aquí conmigo.

**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.**

**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.**

**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**

**El último soplo de mi corazón.**

¡Me quieres! Y eso es increíble, saber que he sido una tonta, que por no haber tenido el valor necesario he perdido tanto tiempo, el cual puede haber compartido contigo.

Tus labios sobre los míos me han hecho alcanzar el cielo, la hermosa sensación de que hay un _nosotros_ y no solo un tú y un yo.

No importa lo que ocurra, hoy soy la más feliz del mundo, hoy viví lo más grandioso de mi vida, lo que siempre anhelé, hoy descubrí que tal vez no hay cuentos de hadas, pero hay momentos felices y eso cuenta por todo lo demás.

Sin separar mis labios de los tuyos una sonrisa surca mis labios, y siento la tuya en respuesta.

No necesito decirlo porque ya lo sabes.

_**Te amo.**_

* * *

N/A: esta tarde venía escuchando el radio cuando pasaron esta canción, y quise escribir la historia de Sakura y Shaoran basándome en ella.

Me hace sentir muy triste que en el mundo haya personas a quienes no les importa destruir lo más bonito que hay, pero que sin embargo lo hacen quitándoles la vida a tantas personas. Lamento mucho lo que sucedió en España ese 11 de marzo, así como lamento que cada día más y más personas pierdan a sus seres queridos por atentados terroristas.

En fin espero que les guste esta pequeña gran historia..

Cuídense mucho,

Un beso,

Marian.


End file.
